Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 015
"Eerie Woman!! Unable to Transform"'' is the fifteenth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' first series anime. A new girl named Risa Kageyama wants to become Yugi's girlfriend (much to Anzu's anger). But Risa is actually intent on obtaining Yugi's rare Violet Hecate card. Summary The Witch´s Akelarre At nighttime, in an old, dark and creepy mansion, three girls with cloaks on themselves throw ingredients in a cauldron and recite a chant (based on Macbeth´s poem). A bolt of lightning clashes as they say their words. Kame Game The next day, Yugi is excited that Grandpa received packs of Duel Monsters cards. Sugoroku says the card is getting really popular. Shops all over the place are selling out of them. Anzu, who is with Yugi, tells him that she is also learning Duel Monsters. Grandpa decides to give Yuugi and Anzu each a pack of cards as a present. Yugi and Anzu get all excited over the new pack. As they open their packs, a customer walks in the store. Yugi sighs because he already owns the cards from his pack. However, Anzu points out a particular card that interests her and she shows it to Yugi. Yugi recognizes it as "Violet Hecate". Judging by Yugi's reaction, Anzu asks if it's rare and he says it's extremely rare because it's one of the three witch sisters. It's extremely hard to find those cards, Grandpa has never seen such a card before. Anzu decides to give it to Yugi because she thinks that card would be more useful with him. Yugi gladly accepts the gift from Anzu and jumps in happiness. Anzu notices that it's the same kiddish Yugi as always. She wonders where the other Yugi went, the one that saved her? Yugi thanks Anzu for the card. Suddenly, Grandpa notices that the customer that entered the store is missing. He wonders where the customer went. Domino High At school, Yuugi shows the card to his friends. Jonouchi can't believe such a card exists, and Miho wants one for herself. They are all interested in learning about Duel Monsters, so Yugi decides to play a game with them. As Yugi reaches for his shoes from his locker, a love letter falls out. Jounouchi and Honda both dive for it. They fight over the love letter while Anzu gets angry, and the letter falls in Miho's hands. She notices that Yugi's name is written on it. Yugi is surprised that it's for him. In the classroom, Yugi sulks in his desk as Jounouchi and Honda demand to see the letter. They grab the letter from Yugi's hands and fight over it again. Anzu gets frustrated and yells at them. The two stop fighting and hand over the letter to Anzu, she reads it out loud. The letter states that author of the letter has feelings for Yugi and she wants to meet up with him just once at Domino Park. It's signed by Risa Kageyama. Miho thinks Yugi is popular with the girls, but Yugi doesn't think so. He doesn't even know who the person is, Jounouchi and Honda think Kageyama Risa is a very unattractive girl. Honda describes her as Frankenstein-like. In fact all girls with "kana" in their names are like that, Miho realizes that her name has that and she walks away. Realizing what he's done, Honda runs after her. (Kana also means a name with two syllabus) Anzu asks Yugi what he's going to do. Honda tells Yugi to be kind to her. Jounouchi notices that he and Honda are getting along for once. They both laugh. Domino Park In the end Yugi decides to go and he sits on a bench and waits for Risa to show up. Meanwhile Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and Miho have also went to Domino Park to spy on Yugi and Risa. Anzu can't believe Jounouchi and Honda decided to come after they bad-mouthed her. Suddenly, she feels a very strange feeling, a feeling that irritates her. At last Risa shows up. Anzu notices from the different uniform that Risa comes from Black Rose Girls Academy, a rich girls' school. Risa, who is extremely attractive, walks up to Yugi. Yugi blushes as he stares at Risa's face, Risa hands Yugi a present, something she knitted. Yugi thanks her for the gift and Risa tells him she had to talk to him, then she notices Yugi's Millenium Puzzle. Risa tries to touch it, but when she does she quickly turns away with an evil look in her eyes. Yugi asks what's wrong, Risa says it's nothing. She decides to go home and runs away. Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and Miho fall out of their hiding place. Miho gazes at the gift that Risa knitted, which is a summer vest. It's even hand-knitted, so lots of love must have been put into it! Jounouchi and Honda stand in front of Yuugi and state they're sorry, since they lost their confidence they decide to go home to rethink life. Anzu asks Yugi what he's going to do, Risa seems pretty serious about the whole thing. She wonders if Yugi plans on dating her. Yugi doesn't know; he only met Risa for the first time. Anzu assumes Yugi will turn her down and she stands proudly, saying that's something Yugi would do. Miho wonders if Anzu's jealous, Anzu yells at Miho about how she's only worried as a friend. Kame Game At night, Yugi plays a game of Duel Monsters with Grandpa. Grandpa has just summoned the Dark Dragon, which turns the tables for Yugi. However, Yugi isn't paying attention. Grandpa notices this and wonders what's up. Suddenly, in the middle of the game, they phone rings. Yugi answers it, on the other line is Risa. Risa is glad that Yugi remembered her and she asks if they can meet again the next day at the same place. Yugi agrees, this time he plans to call it off with Risa. Domino Park The next day, Yugi and Risa meet up at Domino Park. Risa hands over hand-knitted socks to him, Yugi stares at them and then decides not to accept them. He asks Risa why she sent him the love letter, Risa replies that she knows Yugi's home is a Game Shop. Well, she went there once and when she saw Yugi she instantly fell in love. Yugi finally comes to an understanding. Risa begins to walk away, but Yugi tells her that she's very pretty. While Risa has her back turned to Yugi, her eyes are evil. She then turns towards Yugi with normal eyes and gives him the socks, hoping they can meet again. Yugi blushes. Domino High At class, Yugi lies to his friends by saying he hasn't seen Risa since the first time they met. Jounouchi, Honda and Miho are sad by that since they were cheering Yugi on, Yugi notices Anzu hasn't said a word. He secretly apologizes to her, knowing that he lied and he decided that next time he´ll do the properly. On the way home from school, Jounouchi suggests they go somewhere nice on their next day off. Yugi sees Risa hiding behind a tree, knowing that he must meet up with her, Yugi announces that he has some important business to take care of. Jounouchi says goodbye to Yugi, and he runs off to her. However, Anzu remains suspicious. Yugi and Risa walk together. A limousine pulls up at a distance, Kaiba walks out and notices Yugi with Risa. Kaiba has a bad feeling about Risa. Yugi´s illness Anzu knows that Risa isn't good for Yugi and he isn´t capable of turning her down. She angrily decides to head to Yugi's home to get things straighten out with him. When she gets there, Grandpa tells her that Yugi is sick. However, Anzu decides to see him anyway, she runs up to Yuugi's room and opens the door. There, she sees Yugi lying in bed with Risa right by his side. Anzu demands to know why she's there, Risa insists that she be quiet because Yugi is sleeping. She mentions that the house doesn't have any medicine. So Anzu runs off to the pharmacy to get some. As she turns the corner, the evil Risa pops out from behind the corner. Anzu comes back with the medicine, but Risa is already there with some. Anzu wonders how she got the medicine so quickly. In the room is also Jounouchi, he met up with Risa at the pharmacy and decided to check on Yugi himself too. Yugi insists that he's fine. Suddenly, Risa notices that she's out of ice so Anzu runs off again to buy some and runs back with some ice, wondering what's up with Risa. When she gets to Yugi's room, Risa already has some. Yugi tells Anzu to just sit back and relax, Honda is also in the room. He explains that he ran into Risa when she was looking for some ice. The ice was heavy, so Honda decided to carry it for her. Anzu asks Yugi if he likes mandarins he says yes, so Anzu decides to go to the store again and get some. She throws her back of ice at Honda and runs out the door. When Anzu arrives at the supermarket, she takes the escalator down. However, the evil Risa is on the escalator that's going up. She pushes Anzu hard and Anzu falls to the bottom of the escalator. Anzu looks up and sees Risa running away. When Anzu runs into Yuugi's room again, she demands to know what Risa was trying to do. Jounouchi asks what's wrong, Anzu accuses Risa of pushing her down the escalator. Jounouchi and Honda don't know what Anzu is talking about, Risa has been in the room the whole time! Anzu doesn't understand. She asks Yugi for confirmation, and Yugi says Risa never left the room. Risa says not to worry about it, her face is common that it can be seen everywhere. Anzu wonders if she wasn't seeing things correctly, but she was sure it was Risa. Risa stands up and states she's going home, Jounouchi and Honda are disappointed she's leaving so soon. Risa asks Yugi for a favor: She wants to keep something that belongs to Yugi so that she can always remember him. Suddenly, Risa sees Yugi's Duel Monster cards, she particuarly likes the Violet Hekate card and asks to keep it. Yugi tells her that that's the only card that's off limits because he received it from someone very important to him, Anzu knows it's her. Yugi offers her any of his other cards, but Risa declines. She decides to head off without anything. Jonouchi and Honda balme him for making Risa sad. Anzu yells them, as Yugi quietly apologizes to Risa. The Kageyama sisters As the sun begins to set, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu take their leave. Yugi thanks them for their support. Jounouchi and Honda tell Yugi to get some rest since it's important to recover from a cold. Anzu yells at Yugi to hurry up and get back to bed. He says his temperature has gone down, but Anzu refuses to accept that. Honda whispers to Jounouchi that Anzu is like an overprotective wife. As Yugi walks through the door, he thanks Anzu for her support. As Yugi walks up the stairs to his room, he hears something. Inside Yugi's room is the evil Risa, who is frantically looking for the Violet Hekate card. Yugi turns on the light and sees Risa with her evil eyes. She grabs Yugi and tells him to hand over the card. As Risa takes Yugi to the ground, an object flies out Yugi's window, breaking the window's glass. Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu see this and think something is wrong. They rush up to Yugi's room and see Risa pinning Yugi to the floor. Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu are surprised to see this. Yugi takes his Millenium Puzzle and swings it at Risa, breaking free from her grip. Anzu knows that Risa was after that card from the very beginning, Yugi can't believe Risa would do something like this. Risa takes out her whip and flings it at them. The group runs out of the room just in time. Risa smiles, knowing that they can't run. Honda opens the door to outside, but Risa jumps down and blocks the exit. Screaming in horror, Honda immediately shuts the door, and the group finds another way out. However, Risa also blocks that way too. Jounouchi tackles Risa to the ground, while Yugi and Anzu escape. Unfortunately, Jounouchi can't hold down Risa for very long, as she whips him and breaks free. Meanwhile, Yugi and Anzu run down the streets. They soon face Risa again, but this time there are three Risas, and they have Yugi and Anzu surrounded. One of the Risas uses her whip to snatch Yugi's Millenium Puzzle away from him. She challenges Yugi to a duel with the Millenium Puzzle and the Violet Hekate card at stake. Yugi knows he has no choice, so he accepts the challenge. They all head down to the huge mansion where the Risa triplets live. One of the triplets explains that the life points are set at 2000. The winner keeps the Violet Hekate card and the Millenium Puzzle. The Risa triplets have brought down Yuugi's cards. They assure him that they don't play tricks on their opponents' cards. Yuugi stares at his cards with no confidence. All of them are monsters with low attack points. What should he do? Anzu wonders if she will meet the strong Yuugi again. The game begins, and Yuugi is up first. He summons Sleeping Worm, a monster with high defense points, in defense mode. The Risa sisters summon Red Hekate in attack mode, a monster with 2500 attack points! Yuugi is shocked that they have one of the witch sister cards. Red Hekate comes to life and burns Sleeping Worm. Yuugi and Anzu are surprised at what just happened. The Risa sisters explain that a small machine is installed, creating an illusion of the monsters. Yuugi's next card is the Clock card. With this card he is able to revive Sleeping Worm. Sleeping Worm then evolves into a more powerful monster: Iron Beetle. The Risa sisters think it's useless. They summon Yellow Hekate to the field! Yuugi can't believe they have two of the three witch sister cards. The Risa sisters explain that Red Hekate and Yellow Hekate's power is multiplied when they are on the field together. The monsters crush Yuugi's Iron Beetle card. Knowing that there's no hope left, Yuugi begins to feel ill again, as his temperature rises. The Risa sisters know that the duel is almost over. Soon they will be able to claim the third witch sister card for themselves! Suddenly, Kaiba appears. Yugi is surprised to see him. Kaiba explains to Yugi that these three sisters are famous in the Duel Monsters world. They will use any method to get the cards they want. Then Kaiba offers to take over Yuugi's place in the duel. If the three sisters win, they can keep all of Kaiba's cards. Kaiba also gives them an advantage: they can add the Violet Hekate card in their deck. The three sisters accept Kaiba's challenge. Kaiba summons Cyclops, a monster with 1200 attack points to the field. However, it's no match for the two Hekate monsters. Cyclops gets destroyed. The sisters plan on defeating Kaiba. Then they will be unstoppable in the Duel Monsters world! Still, Kaiba's confidence remains strong. He summons the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card, a monster with 3000 attack points! The sisters are shocked to see the rumored card put in play. However, it's not over for them yet! They summon the third Hekate card, Violet Hekate. When the three Hekate monsters are combined, the legendary Gorgon is born. Gorgon has the same amount of power as Blue-Eyes White Dragon. However, the duel is on a Forest field, so Gorgon receives a field advantage. It's Kaiba's turn now. He draws a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon and summons it. The two dragons defeat Gorgon, and the sisters lose the duel. Yuugi wonders why Kaiba won for him. Kaiba says that Yuugi shouldn't lose to these sisters. Plus, Kaiba wants to be the one to defeat Yuugi. He laughs, and the episode comes to a close. Featured Duel Yugi Mutou vs The Kageyama sisters The Duel starts with 2000 Life Points but there is no Life Points count. The winner gets the Millennium Puzzle and the "Violet Hecate" card. '''Yugi's turn Yugi has "Rock-Gun", "Sleeping Worm", "Ghost", "Clock Card" and "Mushroom Man" in his hand. He summons "Sleeping Worm" (500 ATK / 700 DEF) in defense position. Kageyama Sisters' turn The Kageyama Sisters summon "Red Hecate" (2500 ATK / 2300 DEF) in attack position. "Red Hecate" attacks and destroys "Sleeping Worm". Yugi's turn Yugi activates "Clock Card" to revive "Sleeping Worm" and turn it into "Iron Beetle" (1700 ATK). Kageyama Sisters' turn The Kageyama Sisters summon "Yellow Hecate" (2500 ATK / 2300 DEF) and attack "Iron beetle" with the Hacate Sisters. (In the real card game you can only attack a monster with 1 monster.) Kaiba arrives and takes Yugi's place. He allows the Kageyama Sisters to put the "Violet Hecate" card into their deck. Kaiba's turn Kaiba summons "Cyclops" (1200 ATK / 1000 DEF). Kageyama Sisters' turn The Hacate Sisters attack and destroy "Cyclops". Kaiba's turn Kaiba summons "Blue Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) Kageyama Sisters' turn The Kageyama Sisters summon "Violet Hecate" and fuse all the Hecate Sisters into "Gorgon" (3000 ATK / 3500 DEF). Since "Gorgon" is in the forest field, its attack power increases. Kaiba's turn Kaiba draws and summons another "Blue Eyes White Dragon". Both "Blue Eyes White Dragon" attack and destroy "Gorgon". Kaiba wins. Featured Cards Notes